Viernes 13
by Cana Lawliet-san
Summary: Lucy está castigada, y en la sala que disponen para la gente como ella conoce a Natsu Dragneel. No habían hablado mucho antes. Tras leer una historia suya, él la sigue a casa y la besa. Dice que será suya, que está enamorado.
1. El primer día

**Otra locura de las mías, espero que os guste. Sé que de nuevo voy a meterme con muchos longifcs a la vez, pero la tentación es enorme. Y me gusta tener que hacerme cargo de más de uno a la vez, lo admito :))**

**Como en Control Simétrico, los capítulos no serán excesivamente largos. **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo sólo lo uso para mi entretenimiento. **

Capítulo 1- El primer día.

Lucy Heartphilia se encontraba frente a la puerta de la sala de castigos, dudando entre si girar el pomo o quedarse para toda la eternidad petrificada en ese lugar, sin entrar en la clase maldita. Nunca antes habia sido castigada, y los rumores que corrían sobre los estudiantes que pasaban allí una hora por las tardes no eran demasiado buenos.

Y, por qué mentirlo, se sentía avergonzada.

De hecho, no fue su culpa. En verdad no lo fue. Ella sólo habia estado allí por casualidad, ni siquiera se habia enterado de lo sucedido que enseguida la informaron de que sería enviada a ese lugar. Es decir, realmente no habia sido su culpa.

Tragó saliva con algo de temor. Si se quedaba para toda la eternidad allí, no podrían confirmar su presencia en la sala de castigos. Y entonces estaría condenada para toda su eternidad a ser señalada por todos y tener que asistir allí siempre. Realmente no quería eso para nada, así que tomó la decisión de girar el pomo de la puerta y enfrentarse a lo que estuviera tras ésta.

El profesor Laxus se encontraba acomodado en el escritorio que le pertocaba, leyendo distraídamente el diario. Le dirigió una mirada de extremo aburrimiento y, tras escribir algo en un papel, regresó a su anterior actividad.

Lucy observó por un momento aquel lugar. Habia tres personas a parte de ella y el profesor. Conocía a Hibiki, un chico endemoniadamente sexy que en más de una ocasión habia sido pillado haciendo cosas poco decentes en el baño de mujeres. También estaba Gajeel Redfox, un malhumorado estudiante que siempre se metía en problemas, y en la penúltima fila, dónde un fluorescente tintineaba desde hacia rato, se encontraba Natsu Dragneel. Realmente no tenía ni idea del por qué de su estancia en ese lugar, y parecía estar muy tranquilo leyendo un libro.

Laxus la miró de nuevo, como si le indicara que tomara asiento de una maldita vez, y ella obedeció, sentándose en un lugar de la segunda fila algo apartado de los demás. No sabía qué hacer, así que sacó sus deberes para ahorrarse la molestia de hacerlos en casa. El fluorescente tintineante la ponía un poco nerviosa, y no era capaz de concentrarse. Jugueteó un poco con su lápiz. Apartó los deberes y sacó una hoja en blanco, mientras se ponía a escribir de la nada una historia sobre una casa encantada. Pronto tuvo que girar la hoja, aunque habia hecho la letra bastante pequeña. Estava submergida en el mundo de las maldiciones cuando escuchó que alguien se levantaba.

-¿Puedo ir al baño?- Aquel era Hibiki.

-No.- Laxus lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.- Siéntate y permanece en silencio.

-Si no me deja voy a deshidratarme aquí mismo, profesor.- Fingida voz de dolor y desesperación.- Entonces todas las mujeres de este instituto se deprimirían y...

-Ve, pero cierra el pico.

Lucy pudo ver de soslayo como Natsu miraba con aburrimiento al rubio, que ahora, logrando su objetivo, se dirigía para beber algo. El pelirosado le devolvió con desinterés su mirada.

Regresó a su historia, dónde apenas habia comenzado a pasar lo verdaderamente importante. Su mundo se volvía blanco y con letras cada vez que se ponía a escribir, era algo que desde siempre le había sucedido. Dejaba volar la imaginación y comenzaba a escribir al instante, dejándose llevar y creando de la nada una historia lo suficientemente buena como para preservarla por siempre.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, algo la sacó de su trance. Alguien se había sentado a su lado y, al girar para ver quién era, su sonrisa no la dejó indiferente.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- Dijeron sus labios, sin dejar escapar ni un solo ruido. Lucy le dijo al rubio que no podían hablar, puesto que estaban en la sala de castigos. La respuesta de Hibiki fue quitarle la hoja en la que escribía para empezar a leerlo. Se submergió en la lectura y pronto le dirigió una mirada estupefacta.

-Devuélvemelo.- Le susurró ella. El rubio se lo pasó a Dragneel, quién captó sus movimientos a tiempo para que Laxus no les pillara. Cogió con desinterés la hoja que le tendió el rubio y empezó a leer, perdiendo su antigua expresión para quedar fascinado con la casa maldita. Cuando terminó, regresó su mueca de aburrimiento y le tendió el papel. Sin embargo, se quedó mirando fijamente a Lucy, antes de regresar a su anterior lectura.

Entonces el profesor se levantó y les dijo que podían marcharse. A Lucy le faltó tiempo para reprenderle a Hibiki su actitud, pero él sólo sonrió y le dió un beso en la mejilla, alegando que tenía un gran talento, mientras se marchaba con viento fresco hacia la salida. Ella estaba enfadada, y se puso a caminar hacia su apartamento.

No vivía con sus padres. Hacia mucho tiempo que había ido a Magnolia para estudiar allí, y sus padres habían decidido vivir en una ciudad más alejada. Así que se podría decir que estaba totalmente independizada, si señor, como toda una adulta. Cuando llegó, sacó las llaves de su abrigo dispuesta a abrir la puerta.

Era estúpida.

Había estado tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se habia percatado de que alguien la estuvo siguiendo en todo el trayecto a casa, y ese alguien golpeó la puerta con fuerza, provocando que se sobresaltara. Se giró. Más bien: la obligaron a girarse, y sin siquiera darle tiempo a gritar la besaron con ímpetu, con una energía que jamás sintió, siendo incapaz de resistirse o forcejear.

Cuando el individuo se separó de ella, lo primero que vió fue la cabellera rosa de Natsu Dragneel. No entendía nada, e iba a darle tal bofetón que le rompería el cuello, pero por algún motivo no hizo nada. Tal vez por el rostro del pelirosado.

-Sé mía.

Silencio. Aquello era el colmo, ¿a qué coño se refería con eso de "sé mía"?

-¿Perdón? ¿A qué vino eso?

Natsu se separó y la miró a los ojos con extrema seriedad. No se parecía al Natsu indiferente a todo que habia visto en la sala de castigos, más bien todo lo contrario. Estaba serio, la miraba a los ojos, y no sabría distinguir qué era lo que pensaba. ¿Debía enviarle a la mierda por aquel beso? ¿Sería capaz de soportar la curiosidad de saber qué demonios estaba pasando?

-La historia de antes...- Se refería a la que habia leído sobre la casa maldita.- Creo que me he enamorado de ti.

Lucy no tenía ninguna duda: aquel chico estaba enfermo. Es imposible que te enamores de una persona solo por leer algo escrito por ella. Era eso, imposible.

-De todos modos, tú serás mía, lo he decidido.- Y volvió a besarla con fuerza.

Lucy se deshizo de él al instante y le dió un bofetón, entrando rápidamente en su casa y cerrando la puerta. No sabia como se suponía que debía reaccionar ante aquello. ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Ignorarle como a un niño?

Al otro lado de la puerta, Natsu Dragneel se masajeaba la mejilla derecha.

-Tal vez he sido un poco brusco...- Miró la puerta antes de marcharse en dirección a su casa. Pero él realmente se habia enamorado de ella. Y no por esa historia. Antes, mucho antes, ya se fijaba en ella. Antes, mucho antes... ya se habia interesado en ella. Leer aquello sólo fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

**¿Reviews? **


	2. Allanamiento de morada

**¡Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews! Sé que siempre digo lo mismo, y que lo dejo claro y éso, pero realmente me motivan para continuar escribiendo ^^ **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. **

Capítulo 2- Allanamiento de morada.

Lucy vivía sola en su apartamento. Sus padres le pagaban cierta cantidad todos los meses, además de trabajar como camarera los fines de semana en un restaurante cercano a su casa para no tener que ahorcarse con el cinturón.

La televisión estaba encendida, las luces apagadas y ella sentada de piernas cruzadas a las cuatro de la madrugada en su sofá. No podía dormir, y no sabía el por qué.

Era domingo, habia hecho sus turnos en el restaurante y mañana debería madrugar para ir al instituto, pero aún así era incapaz de cerrar los ojos. Habia provado de ver qué hacían en varios canales, y se habia topado con películas porno en la mayoría de ellos. Sin embargo, ahora estaba disfrutando de un documental sobre mapaches.

-Los mapaches tienen un pelaje denso, que los protege contra el frío y que representa alrededor del 90% de la capa gris que lucen. Sus rasgos más característicos, como podemos comprovar en éste ejemplar hembra, son sus ágiles patas delanteras y su máscara facial.

_Qué mono..._ pensó Lucy distraídamente, mientras cogía un cojín y lo abrazaba desinteresadamente, apoyando el mentón en él.

Cuando terminó el programa sobre esos pequeños mamíferos, nuevamente tuvo que sumar otro canal más en la lista de aquellos que emitían porno. Buscó algo que no fuera ni eso, ni lecturas del futuro, pero tan sólo encontró un par de programas sobre productos de belleza y demás. Apagó la televisión y, sin quererlo, se quedó dormida en el sofá.

...

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando notó el olor de huevos fritos, y poco a poco fue recordando que se quedó dormida. Se incorporó notando el dolor de espalda, provocado por dormir en esa posición para nada recomendable, y parpadeó un par de veces meintras apartaba una pequeña manta.

Sus sentidos fueron activándose y notando dónde se encontraba. Olía extremadamente bien.

-Buenos días.- Dijo una voz calmada desde la cocina.- Veo que al fin despiertas.

-Buenos di... ¿¡Qué coño haces tú aquí!?- Natsu se encontraba friendo tranquilamente un par de huevos en _su _sartén, situada en _su _cocina. Basicamente, estaba en _su _casa.

-Entré por la puerta y te vi dormida. Deberías agradecerme, parecía que tuvieras frío así que te tapé con mi chaqueta.- Lucy se percató de que, efectivamente, la chaqueta del pelirosado habia estado cubriéndola. Se sonrojó, recordando lo sucedido el viernes pasado. Oh, sí, como lo recordaba. Pero sería mejor no hablar de eso.

-Y, ¿sueles colarte en las casas de los demás?

-Sólo en la tuya, tenlo por seguro.- Le sirvió un plato con huevos fritos y bacon frente a ella, y se puso a comerlo. El pelirosado se sentó a su lado, viéndola profundamente.- Deberías cerrar la puerta desde dentro, o alguien malo podría entrar.

-¿Con alguien malo te refieres a ti?

-No.

La rubia continuó comiendo, hasta que la presión de la mirada que él ejercía en ella la venció, y decidió preguntarle qué demonios hacía él en su casa.

-No tenía nada mejor que hacer, y no me gustan los lunes.- Se acomodó en el sofá y dirigió la mirada hacia el techo.- Pensé que si lo pasaba contigo podría ser más divertido.

Lucy se quedó helada. Dejó los cubiertos a un lado y se limpió con la servilleta de papel, al tiempo que le devolvía al chico su chaqueta.

-Mira, no sé qué es lo que te pasa conmigo, pero déjalo. No es posible que te hayas enamorado de mí sólo leyendo algo que escribí en la clase de castigos, ¿entiendes?

El pelirosado la miró un momento, y recordó todo lo sucedido años atrás. Estaba claro que nadie se enamoraría sólo por una historia, eso tan sólo fue... algo así como lo que lo culminó todo. Recordaba que anteriormente le dirigía miradas y cuidaba de ella entre las sombras, pero tras leer aquella narración, deseó que dejara de ser de ese modo de una vez por todas.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que me he enamorado de ti sólo por leer tu historia?- Se levantó y cogió su chaqueta. Lucy también lo hizo, pero para dejar los platos en la encimera. Sin embargo sus planes se vieron frustrados por él.- Nos vemos en el instituto.- Y le plantó un beso en los labios, desapareciendo tras la puerta casi al instante. Aquello no podía estar pasándole a ella.

Suspiró con pesadez y salió de casa. Ésta vez cerró la puerta con llave, sólo por si se atrevía a entrar cuando no estuviera y tenderle una emboscada.

_Eso ya seria irse hacia los extremos, Lucy._, se reprendió a si misma por pensar en eso.

Una vez en el instituto, no pudo quitarle el ojo de encima a Natsu. No se habia percatado muy bien de él con anterioridad pero, sin duda, no parecía estar actuando de forma extraña. Nadie diria que se habia colado en casa de ella para cocinar huevos fritos, besarla, decirle cosas confusas y largarse del mismo modo en como habia venido.

-Lucy.- La llamó una de sus amigas, Levy.- Es raro que estés tan ida incluso si es un lunes por la mañana.

-No estoy ida.

-Te habia preguntado dos veces que cómo te fue en la clase esa dónde están los castigados.

La rubia se quedó pensando en esa historia sobre la casa maldita que escribió en su rato de aburrimiento. No habia ido tan mal, y aunque no le agradara la idea habia conocido a Hibiki así que... podría decirse que fue productiva. Se ahorró de hablarle sobre Natsu Dragneel.

-Woaa... no debe ser tan malo después de todo.- Sonrió.- Eres una chica mala, Lu-chan.

-¡No soy una chica mala!- Negó frenéticamente con ambas manos.- Además, no sé si recuerdas que yo no hice nada para ir a parar allí. Yo no rompí el maldito cristal, creo que ni siquiera alguien de la escuela lo hizo. Sigo sin entender por qué me mandaron allí.

Su pequeña amiga se dejó caer en la pared del pasillo, pensando en algo, pero lo descartó enseguida. No era posible que lo hubieran roto desde dentro porque la piedra se encontró en el pasillo interior así que...

-De todos modos, sólo tú estabas allí.

-Bueno, pero eso no...

El timbre que les recordaba que debían volver a clases sonó, muy oportunamente, cuando tenía la intención de reiterar en su inocencia, pero no le fue posible.

-Después de ésta clase creo que alguien va a tener que verse de nuevo con Laxus.- Dijo ella, guiñándole un ojo.- La sala de los castigados realmente debe de ser emocionada.

-Tu gusto por las cosas que a nadie más le gustan no deja de sorprenderme.- Se sentó en su pupitre con pesadez y desvió la mirada por la ventana, reflexionando sobre lo que pronto se le vendría encima. En aquella sala estaría Natsu, debería encararse con él y con la luz fluorescente tintineante.

_Realmente, ¿en qué estará pensando? ¡No hay modo de que se haya enamorado de mi!_


	3. Un abrazo

**Y aquí estamos de regreso :)) Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros preciosos reviews! **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. **

Capítulo 3- Un abrazo.

Creía que no llegaría jamás el momento. Que se encontraría encerrada en esa clase viendo hacia el patio del recreo para toda la eternidad mientras las agujas del reloj se declaraban en huelga.

Lucy no sabía por qué, pero se sentía muy ansiosa y lo único que deseaba era terminar con esa clase que la martirizaba mentalmente. Era como si llevara esperando todo el día para sentarse en la sombría sala de castigos, y la idea le provocaba escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

Tragó saliva mientras abría la puerta. Creía que llegaba tarde, y la sensación de haber regresado al viernes se instaló en ella cuando el mismo panorama estuvo frente a ella: Laxus leyendo el periódico con cara aburrida, mirándola como si quisiera sentarla en una silla con la mirada, y Gajeel mirando al techo pensativo. ¿Qué pasaría por su cabeza? También estaba Hibiki, al lado del asiento en el que se sentó la otra vez, y Natsu continuaba leyendo con desinterés.

Se sentó en un lugar distinto. No quería lidiar con Hibiki. En la última fila, al lado de la ventana cerrada por la que a duras penas entraba luz. Había recibido una mirada de advertencia de Laxus que decía que estar en la última fila no la salvaría de ponerse a hacer estupideces con los demás.

Sacó una hoja de papel y se puso a escribir. Siguiendo con su línea, ahora escribiría una historia sobre un hotel maldito. Era algo que le encantaba, y siempre que podía escribía misterio o thriller.

Tuvo mucha suerte, porque aquella vez ni Hibiki se sentó a su lado, ni la intimidaron con la mirada, ni le dieron un beso en la mejilla, y esperaba que, de regreso, nadie se pusiera a seguirla para abusar sexualmente de ella.

_Creo que ese no es el término correcto_, dijo para sí misma. Miró de reojo a Natsu y se sorprendió de pillarle observándola. Pensó que se giraría y que fingiría que no ocurría nada, pero le dedicó una sonrisa tan... no había ningún adjetivo para nombrarla, y terminó siendo ella quién apartó la mirada algo avergonzada.

¿Qué había sido eso? Contó mentalmente hasta diez para volver a mirarlo disimuladamente, y el chico ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de dejar de intimidarla.

_Oh, Dios, creo que voy a morirme a este paso_... y se hundió poco a poco en su pupitre hasta que el reloj le indicó con suma alegría que podía escapar de esa maldita clase.

El pelirosado la vio marchar con una sonrisa apacible. Se dirigió a Laxus y le dio el libro que había estado ojeando durante la clase. El hombre lo miró con expresión confusa, pero asintió con la cabeza mientras observaba el título con sumo interés: "Las cartas nunca mienten". Lanzó un suspiró y lo abrió por la primera página.

Para cuando se terminó el capítulo uno, ya había oscurecido y no había entendido una sola palabra de lo que había leído, pero ese es otro tema por el que más tarde pasaremos.

...

Lucy había tratado de abrir la puerta varias veces. La primera, la segunda, e incluso la tercera, creyendo que estaba en algún tipo de sueño. Cuando lo intentó por cuarta vez se desesperó, trató con todas sus fuerzas el poder entrar en su casa, pero no le era posible.

-Ese maldito pelo rosa, como haya aprovechado que estaba abierta y se haya co...- Entonces recordó que por la mañana había cerrado con llave. Se puso roja al instante y miró a ambos lados para comprobar que no hubiera nadie observándola y riéndose de ella. Tuvo suerte. Cogió la llave que guardó en su bolsillo y abrió la puerta con calma.- En realidad, soy algo patética.

Se dejó caer en el sofá perezosa y encendió la televisión. Una serie cómica la distrajo casi toda la tarde, y para cuando se dio cuenta era la hora de cenar y no había preparado nada. Tenía, además, algo de tarea pendiente para el instituto y se arrepintió de haber estado vagueando.

-Maldita seas Lucy, eres una inútil...- Se reprendió a sí misma.

-No seas tan dura, mujer.

La rubia saltó del lugar en el que estaba para buscar asustada la procedencia de la voz. Estaba convencida de que se trataba de Natsu, pero considerando que la puerta estaba cerrada, igual que las ventanas, no tenía ni idea de por dónde había podido entrar.

-¿Por dónde has entrado? ¡Déjate ver al menos!

-Bueno, de hecho lo haría, pero el caso es que no he entrado aún.- Lucy dirigió una mirada a la puerta y vio como en la ranura del correo alguien la estaba observando. No se podía creer que hubiera llegado a tal nivel de acosador.- ¿Me abres?

-¡Un acosador no pregunta a su víctima si puede abrirle!

-El caso es que no eres mi víctima.

-¿Que no tienes un lugar al que ir?- Le abrió de mala gana.- Ya deberías de estar en casa, ¿sabes? Tus padres se preocuparán por ti.- Le dedicó una mirada confusa, aún manteniendo las distancias, y se pudo percatar de que él la miraba con mucha seriedad.- ¿Q-Qué?

El chico se acercó un paso a ella, pero ésta reculó uno más. Avanzó otro, y Lucy volvió a tirarse hacia atrás, confusa y algo asustada. Si, realmente era idiota y patética, por haberle abierto. Continuaron de ese modo hasta que inevitablemente ella chocó con la pared y no pudo avanzar más.

-V-vete...- Dijo asustada. No conocía demasiado a Natsu Dragneel. Jamás habría pensado que era un violador y que se había fijado precisamente en ella. _Vale, Lucy, tal vez solamente estés exagerando._

Él sonrió como antes lo había hecho y la abrazó con fuerza, pero sin romperla. Jamás nadie la había abrazado de ese modo, o si lo había hecho no se acordaba de que fuerza tan cálido. Trató, sin embargo, de resistirse, pero no obtuvo resultados. Él no la soltaba.

Finalmente, desistió, dejándose abrazar por él. Notó que algo no andaba del todo bien cuando llevaban por lo menos cinco minutos de ese modo.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó, ahora preocupada.

-Todo el mundo necesita ser abrazado al menos una vez al día, ¿no es así?- La soltó y sonrió ampliamente, desconcertándola. No entendía a qué se refería.- Bueno, pronto lo sabrás.

Natsu se alejó un poco y, dedicándole otra de sus extrañas sonrisas, se marchó. Ella jamás seria capaz de entender cómo lo hacía para llegar a su casa, montar un alboroto con cualquier parida y marcharse como si nada hubiera sucedido.

-Tendré que cenar algo.- Y empezó a moverse. Pero notó un peso extra en los bolsillos de su pantalón.- ¿Qué es esto?- Era un ticket del 50% de descuento en un bar del que sólo conocía el nombre. Se preguntó cómo habría llegado hasta allí.

Claro, dijo más tarde con increíble sorpresa, Natsu lo había colocado ágilmente mientras ella trataba de separarse pero... ¿qué quería decirlo con eso? ¿Y desde cuándo los bares hacían un 50% de descuento?


	4. Evasión

**Oh, qué hermosos vuestros reviews! Muchas gracias por dejarme uno :)) **

**Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, trataré de no pasarme mucho en cuanto a las actualizaciones, pero con el bachillerato y algunas cosas personales no me sale como quisiera. Espero que os guste y que me perdonéis por tardarme tanto. **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, tan sólo ésta historia medio trillada... **

Capítulo 4- Evasión.

Desde el "accidente del abrazo", Lucy habia estado evitando a Natsu en todo lo posible. Lo clasificó como un ser humano de extraño y peligroso comportamiento. No entendía por qué actuaba de ese modo, y no se creía la historia de que se habia enamorado de ella al leer el cuento de la maldición que escribió en poco más de media hora.

No, aquello era imposible, sin duda.

La chica se giró en su cama en la tercera noche sin intervenciones del pelirosado. Habia estado pensando, y evitando al chico, desde que entró en su casa cual acosador para darle un abrazo. _En realidad, yo le abrí la puerta_...

-Pues porque soy gilipollas.- Se reprendió.

Cuando amaneció, la luz del Sol acarició su rostro y se desveló antes que el despertador, el cual apagó para que no empezara a sonar cuando estuviera en el salón. Aquello hubiera sido molesto, y no era como si lo deseara.

Salió de casa después de cerrar la puerta. Se colgó la mochila en el hombro derecho y caminó con paso firme hasta la escuela, dispuesta a proseguir con su rutina. Por el camino, sin embargo, se encontró con otra presencia indeseada.

-¡Buenos días, Lucy!- Saludó el rubio con demasiados ánimos. Hibiki la esperó hasta que estuvo a su lado y caminaron juntos hasta la entrada, con una no muy feliz cara en el caso de la chica.- Me preguntaba si hacías algo ésta tarde.

-No.- Cuando llegaron, la rubia se alegró.- Pero tampoco quiero salir contigo, así que no lo intentes.

-Qué mala.- El tono sensual en que se dirigió a ella le erizó el vello de sus brazos, y tuvo un escalofrío. Le dirigió una mirada de reproche, que fue ignorada al instante mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros.- Apuesto a que ningún chico tan atractivo como yo te ha pedido salir antes.

Lucy nuevamente iba a decir algo al respecto para que la dejara, pero alguien a su espalda le retorció el brazo al rubio, quién saltó para ver quién se habia atrevido a hacerle algo así mientras estaba a la mitad de seducir a una chica.

-Aléjate de mi chica.- Fue todo lo que dijo un inexpresivo Natsu Dragneel.- O tendremos que tener una pelea de nuevo.

Hibiki tragó saliva y se disculpó ligeramente, mientras entraba al instituto con prisas. Lucy se quedó estática en su lugar, viendo al pelirosado. En la escuela siempre era inexpresivo, bastante distante, pero cuando estuaba con ella acostumbraba a actuar de forma extraña. No dejaba de ser bastante _raro_, pero de todos modos, _diferente_ era la palabra más adecuada.

-Llegaré tarde.- Se apresuró a decir, para no tener que lidiar con su acosador. Se paró y lo miró, señalándolo con el dedo acusador.- ¡Y yo no soy tu chica!

Natsu la vió alejarse y entró también, dirigiéndose a la sala de profesores. Preguntó por el que les tutelaba las clases de castigo, Laxus, quién tardó un poco en aparecer. Le tendió un libro.

-¿Otro?- Dijo molesto, cogiendo aquel ejemplar titulado "La ciencia de la astrología".- Aún no me he leído el de la otra vez.- Miró con confusión al pelirosado, quién se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a clase. El rubio tendría ocupados todos sus ratos libres.

...

Aquella tarde, Lucy tenía planeado ir a dar una vuelta con Levy, su mejor amiga, y contarle lo sucedido con Natsu y lo mucho que la irritaba. Aunque cuando terminó de narrar lo sucedido, la peliazul parecía estar en completo desacuerdo con su amiga.

-No tardará mucho en llegar el momento en que te guste.

-¡Es un maldito acosador! ¿No has escuchado lo que te dije? ¡Entró en mi casa!

La chica asintió como quién no quiere la cosa y empezó a divagar sobre el parecido de su historia con la de un manga shoujo, con la diferencia de que aquello era la realidad.

-Mi vida no es un manga shoujo, Levy.- La rubia le dirigió una mirada acusatoria.- Es un posesivo. Hoy mismo, por ejemplo, le ha dicho a Hibiki que yo era su chica. ¿No te parece que está enfermo?

-No exageres con temas como ésos. Tendrá sus motivos, Lucy.- Su amiga volvió a usar un tono de voz aceptable y serio, dejando de lado las bromas que hizo de su situación momentos antes.- Tal vez aún recuerde lo que hiciste con él en primaria, cuando a penas se había transferido a nuestra escuela.

Se quedó parada observando a la peliazul con los ojos abiertos, sin pestañear, confusa y sin comprender qué era lo que habia dicho.

-¿Yo le hice algo en la primaria?

-Si.- Dijo confundida.- ¿No te acuerdas?

Lucy negó. La peliazul suspiró y alegó que ya tenía que marcharse, dejando sola en mitad de la calle a una confundida rubia que trataba de recordar qué le hizo a Natsu en la primaria. Ni siquiera recordaba que él no hubiera estado en su clase desde siempre.

...

Amaneció un día lluvioso. Cuando apagó el despertador y se aseguró de que no hubiera ningún intruso en su casa (como empezaba a resultar habitual), se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse algo de desayuno.

Las palabras de su peliazul amiga el día anterior la habían dejado con la mosca tras la oreja por saber qué relación tuvo ella con Natsu en la primaria.

Salió de casa perdida en sus pensamientos, y cuando bajó las escaleras se paró en seco al encontrarse con el principal protagonista de sus pensamientos.

-¿No te cansas?- Le preguntó con fastidio. Él le deseo los buenos días y esperó a que la chica bajara para ponerse a su lado, rumbo, ambos, hacia la escuela.- Me siento incómoda a tu lado.

-Te dije que te haría mía.

-¡Por eso mismo, idiota!

Permanecieron en silencio después de eso. Lucy no sabía qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza del muchacho. Ni siquiera comprendía muy bien lo que pasaba por la suya propia.

-Buenos días, Lucy.- Un rubio la saludó cuando llegaron a la puerta de la escuela, e ignorando a Natsu pasó una mano por su hombro y le susurró al oído un "¿Cómo estuviste anoche?". Ella apartó su brazo y lo miró confusa y algo sonrojada, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada más.

-Ella es mía.- Y dicho eso unos brazos firmes la envolvieron y unos labios se posaron posesivamente sobre los suyos, en un beso bastante pasional que presenció casi todo el instituto.- Y no se la daré a nadie.- Dijo cuando se soltaron, la rubia aún algo mareada por la intensidad y rapidez en qué había sucedido ésa vez.

Cuando el gentío se disipó y sólo quedaron ellos dos, el alma de la chica entró de nuevo en su cuerpo, introduciéndose por su boca, y miró con molestia a su acompañante.

-¿Por qué has echo eso?

-Últimamente parecías estar evadiéndome.- Lucy retrocedió un poco para tener su propio espacio personal, y vió en la mirada del usual calmado Natsu Dragneel algo que pareció tristeza.- Y él quería aprovecharse de eso.

-Te recuerdo que no soy tu chica.

Pero él no la escuchó y, antes de poner rumbo definitivo a la puerta del edificio, le dió un fugaz beso en la mejilla.


	5. Fin de sentencia

**Bueno, primero agradecer por todos vuestros reviews, y lamentar haber tardado tanto en subir el capítulo. Tengo que hacer muchas cosas, entre las cuales los estudios, y aunque subo one-shots y relatos cortos me cuesta encontrar la inspiración para Viernes 13, y sin ella no quiero escribir. No sería agradable para vosotros leer algo que no está escrito con ganas, ¿verdad? :))**

**Espero que, pese a todo, os guste. Es algo corto y lo lamento por ello, no pude hacerlo más largo.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

Capítulo 5- Fin de sentencia.

Estamos en un aula extraña. Hay estudiantes, y no se trata precisamente de horario lectivo. Hay cuatro: Gajeel Redfox, Hibiki Laughtis, Lucy Heartphilia y Natsu Dragneel.

Las luces parpadean en un inquietante silencio. Como de costumbre, el pelirosado está leyendo un libro sobre ciencia atral, sobre astrologia y astronomia, sobre la magia y cosas raras que nadie creería que le interesaran a alguien. La rubia, sentada dos filas a su lado, se había fijado que en varias ocasiones esos libros los leía también Laxus, el profesor que les tutelaba las horas de castigo.

Según tenía entendido, claro. Porque habia visto libros buenos entre las manos de Natsu, y esos no los leía el rubio profesor. Extraño.

Ella había decidido mantenerse ocupada haciendo los deberes. La luz fluorescente tintineante la molestaba, pero era como si ya hubiera desarollado defensas contra eso. Había terminado los de literatura y tenía la intención de hacer los de filosofía cuando se percató de que sus compañeros de levantaban. Ese parecía ser el fin de aquella clase.

Recogió ella también sus cosas y miró de reojo como Natsu le entregaba a Laxus el libro que había estado leyendo. Era un pequeño misterio que descubriría algún día, lo tenía muy claro.

-Lucy Heartphilia.- Llamó el rubio cuando se disponía a irse. Con la sangre helada, se paró justo debajo del marco de la puerta y esperó a que continuara con lo que queria decirle.- Mañana será tu último día en ésta clase.

...

La rubia paseaba por el parque sin sentir el frío, pensando en lo que el profesor le habia dicho. Mañana ya sería su última vez en ese lugar, y muy provablemente su pesadilla, si es que quería llamarla de ese modo, con Natsu, se terminaria.

Y entonces todo volvería a la normalidad.

Se detuvo en los columpios y se sentó en ellos, meciéndose con lentitud. Ya no habría más intrusiones en su casa. Qué bien.

De repente sintió alguien a sus espaldas. Trató de girarse, pero la abrazaron con fuerza, hundiendo su cabeza entre el cuello de la rubia y su hombro. Enseguida supo quién era, así que no forcejeó como en un principio hubiera hecho.

-Mañana ya será tu último día, lo escuché.- Dijo el pelirosado, inspirando profundamente. Cuando Lucy notó que él ya no la sostenía con tanta fuerza, se deshizo de su agarre y se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con reproche.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Me lo han dicho.- La miró a los ojos, y ella se estremeció un poco. Estuvieron en esa incómoda posición durante unos segundos antes de que bajara la mirada y se alejara un poco más de él.

Natsu premaneció impassible, observándola fijamente e incomodándola. Era tan bella...

-Nos vemos mañana.- Lucy se dispidió mientras se escabullía y se dirigió a su casa apresuradamente. No tenía ganas de enfrentar a esa especie de acosador en esos momentos. Se ocuparía más tarde, si es que la oportunidad llegara.

...

Al día siguiente, Lucy se vió en malas condiciones: tenía fiebre, le dolía el cuello y sentía que iba a caer rendida si tan sólo trataba de levantarse. Ir a la escuela resultó ser, como era evidente, la última cosa en la que pensaba. Llamó a Levy para que avisara a los profesores y le cogiera los deberes y se dejó caer muerta otra vez en la cama.

Cayó en un profundo sueño. En él, ella y Natsu salían felices de ver una peli romántica en el cine. Iban cogidos de la mano y unas amplias sonrisas adornaban sus rostros. Cuando llegó el momento de besarse, aparecieron en la cima de una montaña, con un atardecer extremadamente hermoso y con una sensación en su pecho de auténtica felicidad.

Despertó al cabo de unas horas. Lucy se dio cuenta de que tenía un par de mantas más por encima. Se las quitó y examinó con la mirada su habitación. No parecía que nadie hubiera hecho nada malo. En la cocina se escuchaban ruidos, y trató de levantarse.

Apoyándose en las paredes, la chica avanzó poco a poco, pensando ya por instinto que el intruso era Natsu y que le estaba preparando algo de comer, como había hecho con anterioridad. No tenía energías ni tan solo para enfadarse con él, pero ya se dedicaría a eso más tarde.

Su prioridad era llegar a la puerta de la cocina y ver qué hacía el pelirosado exactamente.

-Buenos días, Lucy.- Aquella voz era suave e iba acompañada de una sonrisa.

Con la mirada algo extraviada, la rubia levantó la cabeza y miró al individuo que tenía puesto su levantal y estaba haciendo una sopa que olía deliciosamente. Era guapo, y tenía la camiseta remangada.

-¿Qué...?

Pero esa persona no era Natsu. Era un rubio más o menos conocido, y no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí. Primero el pelirosado conseguía colarse en su casa, ¿y ahora aparecía éste? La cabeza le dió pinchazos interiores mientras trataba de pensar, así que decidió dejarlo para después y centrarse en lo obvio: la comida.

-Espero que te guste.- Se sentó en la mesa y observó a Hibiki mientras olía con descaro el contenido del plato.- Tranquila, no le he puesto nada raro.- Y para probarlo tomó un poco él también. A Lucy le pareció creíble. No sabía qué hacía en su casa, pero, tal y como se había dictado a si misma anteriormente, ya lo averiguaría cuando se encontrara mejor.


	6. Reacciones

**¡Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews! Lamento mucho la espera, ¡aquí está el capítulo 6! **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. **

Capítulo 6- Reacciones.

Lucy dejó el plato vacío a un lado de la mesa y reprimió el impulso de decir cuán deliciosa fue esa sopa. El rubio, Hibiki, la observó por unos instantes en el momento justo en que la chica lanzaba un suspiro pesado.

-Me duele la cabeza...- Se quejó en voz baja.

El intruso recogió los platos y los dejó en la fregadera, junto con los vasos y los cubiertos. Abrió el armario de la derecha para sacar un vaso y el de la izquierda para buscar las aspirinas. Lucy se dijo a si misma que no iba a molestarse porque él supiera perfectamente donde estaba cada cosa en esa casa, que era la suya.

-Tómatela.- Le tendió el vaso, la aspirina y una pequeña botellita de agua para que se sirviera ella misma.- Te sentirás bien en poco tiempo.

Ella no hizo ningún comentario y obedeció.

Una vez terminado el vaso con la medicación, se recostó en el sofá cómodamente y dirigió una mirada de reproche al chico. Acto seguido, le preguntó qué hacía allí y cómo había entrado.

-Supe que estabas enferma, así que le robe a Natsu la copia de las llaves de tu casa.

Silencio.

-¿Qué?- Sin duda alguna, debía cambiar la cerradura de su puerta si no quería pasar las noches en vela rezando por su seguridad. ¡Aquello era de locos!

Hibiki, sin embargo, sonrió con amabilidad y le tendió dichas llaves. Ella las cogió y las dejó en una mesita que había al lado del sofá.

-Provablemente Natsu venga más tarde, cuando se dé cuenta de que no tiene sus copias y que alguien está contigo.- Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro.- Aunque para cuando eso ocurra, yo ya no estaré por aquí, pero salúdale de mi parte.

Lucy se quedó petrificada mientras el joven rubio recogía un par de cosas de la mesa, las dejaba en el fregadero y se despedía con una amplia sonrisa, como si no hubiera entrado en la casa de una compañera de clase porque sí, justo después de haberle robado las llaves de dicha casa al acosador particular de la rubia.

Ella simplemente no podía creer algo como eso.

...

Al día siguiente, Lucy ya fue al instituto fresca como una rosa y con una alegría extraña. Se levantó sin preocuparse de tener un acosador en su casa, y con la certeza de no encontrárselo cuando regresara. Quisiera Natsu o no, aquello la aliviaba.

Pero la escena que se encontró nada más llegar al instituto fue otra cosa.

Allí estaba Hibiki, de pie frente al objetivo de sus pensamientos, que sin duda traía consigo el rostro más enfurecido que jamás le vio a una persona. Estaba cabreado y molesto con el rubio, quién sonreía como si nada pasara.

-¿Qué hiciste con ella?- Dijo el pelirosado. Lucy alcanzó a escucharlo, y poco a poco se imaginó de qué se trataba el asunto.

-Sólo fui a asegurarme que nada estuviera mal. Supongo que un acosador como tú no pudo entrar en su casa sin sus llaves, ¿no es así?- Hibiki se percató de la presencia de Lucy y la abrazó por la espalda cuando ella quiso ignorarles. Inspiró el aroma de la chica, que instintivamente trató de soltarse, mas no obtuvo resultados porque el rubio sabía que aquello cabreaba a Natsu. Él quería cabrearlo tanto como fuera posible.

-Suéltala.- Pidió serrando los dientes con fuerza.

-¿Por qué debería hacer eso, _Salamander_?- Apretó a la chica contra sí. Lucy también le pidió que la soltara pero nuevamente fue ignorada.

-Ella es mía.- Empezó a caminar lentamente hacia ambos rubios. Él sonrió algo temeroso por la reacción del chico, mas permaneció impassible hasta que estuvo cara a cara con Natsu.- Tendremos problemas si no la sueltas.

-Oh, cálmate, _Salamander_, todo el mundo está viéndonos.

Alrededor de esa pequeña escena se había formado un círculo de curiosos, entre los cuales se contaban conocidos de la rubia, que solo quería salir de allí para dejar de morirse de vergüenza. Natsu cogió el brazo de Hibiki. Con una fuerza que obligó al chico a hacer una mueca de dolor, soltó a la rubia y él se apoderó de ella con sus brazos firmes.

-Ella es mía.- Dijo de nuevo.

-Yo no soy tuya.- Pero era ignorada.

Hibiki se masajeó el brazo con dolor. Natsu miró a todos los que estaban a su alrededor furioso.

-¡Escuchadme todos!- Llamó su atención.- ¡Lucy Heartphilia es mía! ¡Quién se atreva a ponerle un dedo encima se las verá conmigo! Lo mataré...- Dijo con una sonrisa que estremeció a más de uno. Lucy quería morirse allá mismo, o que la tierra se la tragara. ¿Por qué le pasaba eso a ella?

Una vez el grupo se dispersó, Natsu aflojó el agarre que tenía sobre la rubia y la miró sin rastro alguno de molestia.

-¿Qué, contento?- Pero ella sí lo estaba.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?

-No.

-¿Podrías devolverme las llaves de tu casa?

Aquello era el colmo.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Además... ¿¡Desde cuando tenías unas llaves de mi casa!? ¡Tienes que dejarme en paz de una vez, eso ya es obsesivo! Tu falso enamoramiento no tienen ningún sentido, ¡es impossible que te gustara por esa maldita historia! ¿Por qué no entras en razón? ¡Es estúpido!

El chico se quedó observándola. Nadie diría que estaba llorando en su interior, puesto que permanecía con el mismo rostro que antes. Sin embargo, algo le dijo a Lucy que había hablado más de la cuenta, y se sintió mal por ello.

-Vamos a llegar tarde.- Dijo ella para romper el silencio. Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta del instituto.

-Te quiero.- Escuchó decir al joven con voz suave. Se giró un momento y su cara le rompió el corazón.- Hay gente mala que intentará herirte al relacionarte conmigo y... quiero protegerte.

Lucy miró al suelo incómoda. No había hecho nada malo, pero se sentía culpable.

-Porque te quiero...- Susurró, audible, pero, para Lucy Heartphilia.

-Llegaremos tarde.- Y sin decir una palabra más, emprendió de nuevo su camino al instituto. Natsu faltaría todo el día a clases y ella no podría dejar de pensar en él. Levy le diría que no era tan mal chico, provablemente mencionara algo sobre que estaba enamorándose de él. Pero seguramente no haría nada al respecto.


End file.
